Talk:Pet Food Alpha Podcast
Article for Deletion Delete: We allowed the other Podcast because it has enough information to warrant a page and was created by its owner. This one doesn't. I vote for Deletion. --Chrisjander 17:14, 28 January 2007 (EST) Delete I agree. I do not think this piddle of a page warrants its own page... I have never heard of this "podcast" before and dont think it deserves a page of its own seeing as its so poorly done nad prolly not even by the owner of the podcast. --Nynaeve 02:18, 29 January 2007 (EST) Keep I added the page for completeness. There is a category named Podcasts and the no longer existing Podcast "Mega Elixer" has a page with the exact same info that is here. If that stays I don't see why this shouldn't. If its decided this should be deleted, then you should do away with the "mega Elixer" page as well. --Rycen 11:29, 31 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I would like this article and mega Elixer to be fleshed out a bit. Doesn't need a lot, but at least something to illustrate how long the podcast has been around, how many episodes, etc. If it does that then I think they should be kept. As much as I enjoy LBR, it is not the only podcast on FFXI. --Gahoo 11:45, 31 January 2007 (EST) Comment: The page is currently very poor when it comes to information. This is a one line page that serves no purpose other than advertisement. If there are other pages that are similar (such as Mega Elixer) we can remove that one as well, for the same reasons. If this page were fleshed out to an actual article about the podcast, it would probably be much more acceptable. As it is now (as I'm looking at it today) it doesn't deserve it's own article, nor do other podcast pages with the same ammount of info on them. --Chrisjander 12:53, 31 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I would really like to see this page kept. Try to make this article as useful as the Limit Break Radio article. List the episodes and the subject of each. Upload some kind of logo. Let us know when the podcost started and who the hosts are. Stuff like that... then I think we'll have something worthwhile here. Pet Food Alpha is a piece of Final Fantasy XI and deserves a place here at FFXIclopedia - the article needs to be beefed up though. Let's not delete this and give the author some time to work on it --Ganiman 16:34, 31 January 2007 (EST) Keep: Looks good to me. --Ganiman 18:06, 1 February 2007 (EST) Keep: Good enough to keep. More description of the cast would be nice; history, reason for creating it, you know, things to flesh out the article a bit more. Definitely enough info now to warrant keeping it now though. --Chrisjander 20:55, 1 February 2007 (EST) Resolution: Keep As per above. --Chrisjander 23:05, 21 February 2007 (EST)